


An ordinary day at the gym

by HalcyonHeavens



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Sex, i dont know, they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonHeavens/pseuds/HalcyonHeavens
Summary: Just 4 guys having sex, cba to write something here
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Sangyeon/Juyeon/Bang Chan/ Lee Know
Kudos: 24





	An ordinary day at the gym

Chan had gone to bed last night early, something that usually never happened. He remembered putting down his phone after having connected it with the charger, he had discussed going to the gym with Sangyeon, who explained that Juyeon might join them and if so, Chan should absolutely invite Minho to tag along. Chan wasn’t aware of it but Sangyeon knew his bandmate had an enormous crush on the other group’s main dancer.  
He, though, didn’t remember anything from last night, that possibly could explain his current state. Bare naked, blanket discarded on the ground and a half naked Felix together with a half naked Jisung, worshipping his erect cock. Chan was by far the biggest in his group, length- and girthwise, but even he had to admit to getting jealous when he saw Sangyeon’s tool for the first time, overshadowing him in all aspects, even regarding Chan’s extremely juicy balls.  
The leader had acquired each other’s number thanks to Felix’ and Eric’s friendship. They quickly developed a mutual liking due to them having a big amount of similarities: their bisexuality, the great enjoyment of sex and various kinks, they liked to discuss. They also rather fast developed a habit of exchanging nudes with each other, especially often immediately post-sex.

Chan was also very used to his members lusting over him and his body, so seeing the two younger boys in his bed, didn’t lead to any confusion, rather invited Chan to relax, stretching his arms, resting his head against the pillow and retrieving his phone, he found on the ground, probably put aside by Felix before Jisung must have hastily pulled of the blanket.  
He picked it up and started scrolling through messages and social media post, not paying much attention to the boys, practically making out with each other while their tongues entangled around his glans already wet and shiny with pre cum. He then switched to the camera mode and filmed how his boys worshipped his cock like it was a godly blessing. He wasn’t even sure, who he would send it to, but he definitely would find somebody and Sangyeon was always a potential candidate to receive Chan’s little movies and pictures.

Felix and Jisung were clearly enjoying themselves but Chan wanted to save his orgasm up for whatever potentially might happen in the early hours of the afternoon. He pulled them up by the hair wordlessly and pressed a peck on each of their spit slick lips before leaving them to continue on his bed. Chan meanwhile got up from his bed and looked around for some pair of underwear. He found his favourite pair of black boxers with the yellow waistband and lifted them up to his nose, taking a good whiff. This action was undoubtedly unnecessary, the state of the boxers just clear from viewing, stains sprinkled all over the crotch area but the twitching of his dick while breathing in, gave it away.  
He slipped them on, also a loose t-shirt and skimpy, black training shorts he also found thrown across the floor and left the room, heading straight for Minho’s.

He barged into the room without knocking and discovered the younger boy lying on his bed. Eyes fixated on his cellphone and a hand down his pants, his attention wasn’t even redirected towards Chan but stayed on whatever he was watching. From the sounds Chan judged it to be porn of a ‘straight’ guy getting dommed by a girl.  
Chan plopped down onto the bed next to Minho and joined him in watching, his hands instantly moving into his underwear too.  
‘Sangyeon and Juyeon want to meet me at the gym and I promised I’d bring you with me. You coming?’, Chan asked as nonchalantly as possible for a guy fondling his junk next to his friend doing the same.  
‘Sure, why not?’ was Minho’s response, who put the phone down and sat up. ‘When?’ he asked. Chan looked on the clock on Minho’s bedside table and answered, ‘ In an hour already. Better get ready! Will take us a moment to get there.’  
He energetically sprung from the bed and left Minho’s room and started to gather his stuff in his room, mostly ignoring Felix getting fisted by Jisung on his bed but he couldn’t suppress taking a short glimpse and a picture.  
He took his always packed gym back and met Minho already waiting for him impatiently at the door. ‘And you said, Juyeon would be there too?’, he wanted to know. Chan smiled and said, ‘ Yes, I did. And now let’s go.’

They arrived at the gym quicker than expected and were delighted by it’s lack of people. Anticipating it to be packed, the almost complete emptiness left them nearly flabbergasted.  
They couldn’t see either Juyeon or Sanygeon so they went to the locker rooms, where they discovered their training partners for today.  
They were currently undressing, facing opposite to the door, so they didn’t notice them entering instantaneously and also weren’t aware of showing off their butts, both wearing jockstraps.  
Chan once listened to Sanygeon ramble on about the benefits of jockstraps, sexually and for training. He wasn’t convinced entirely but didn’t refuse Sangyeon’s offer to gift him one from a few years ago, when they were more alike in physical built.  
Chan greeted them both with firm slaps on their rears, making Minho giggle and them both hiss.  
‘Hi, guys!’, Sangyeon said excitedly, ‘Hello!’ chimed in Juyeon. Minho and Chan greeted them back and started to change their cloth too. They could feel the other two male’s eyes on them, especially once they had stripped down to their underwear. Especially Juyeon was fixated on Minho, who was wearing briefs, which gave him a nice bubbly ass and an impressively sized junk. 

‘We’re gonna make sure, we can get onto the machines immediately’, Sangyeon said as he pulled Juyeon with him. But when they were walking away they could hear them making comments about them. Minho was especially flattered by Juyeon saying, that he’s half-hard already already from only looking.  
Minho and Chan mimiced the booty talk, agreeing on that Sangyeon has the juiciest ass ever, even tho Juyeon’s still isn’t one to ignore.  
When they finished and walked into the main area, they found it even more desolate than earlier. No other customers, not even the employees to be seen nor heard. Juyeon and Sangyeon had started lifting weights, their muscular arms being featured prominently thanks to their low cut muscle shirts, also highlighting their pectoral muscles.  
Chan immediately approached them and started feeling up both their biceps simultaneously. ‘Impreesive’, Chan said in awe, lust apparent in his voice. ‘Minho, feel Juyeon’s!’, Sangyeon offered and Minho gladly took it, feeling his arms flexing while Juyeon continuously moved his arms. ‘Fuck those are amazing’, he commented, his eyes glued to the muscles bulging under his fingers. Chan had abandoned the fondling and started to train on a nearby device, facing the area, where they were lifting. ‘Minho join me’, he said, nodding his head towards the same machine next to him. ‘You guys should see Minho’s tits’, Chan said teasingly, ‘honestly better than most of the girls I fucked before’. ‘Wow’, groaned Sangyeong putting down the weights, ‘I saw enough of all your sluts’ tits to know, that Minho’s must be heavenly then.’ Before he even had stopped speaking, his big hand started to caress Minho’s firm yet squishy right pec. ‘Damn’ he commented, Juyeon give them a try too.’ Minho could see that Sangyeon’s free hand was playing with his crotch and he could already lay eyes on the outline of Sangyeon’s impressive cock. He was freed from his imagination, when Juyeon joined Sangyeon in the inspection of his tits. They felt him up thoroughly and put focus on his sensitive nipples, rubbing them through the fabric. Minho loved this sensation and he felt himself stiffen to full hardness. Chan had stopped working out and enjoyed the show happening in front of his eyes. 

Juyeon and Sangyeon had both been playing with their cocks and were just as hard as Minho, when they kneeled down and nearly ripped of his shorts and underwear in one go. Sangyeon focused on the tip, his tongue’s tip gliding around the glans and his foreskin. Meanwhile, Juyeon’s tongue and fingers were busy with Minho’s balls and thighs, kissing and biting all over his private area. Minho panicked and watched for any potential viewers but was relieved, when no one could be seen. His hand, that had been still clutched to the machines’s handles, moved down to pull of his shirt and play with his own pecs, while he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

In the mean time, Chan joined the two males on the ground and had torn Sangyeon’s training shorts by the seams so he had unlimited access to his juicy ass and pink hole, he started to lick, greedily lapping up the sweat that had gathered in between the cheeks. Chan also had started to reach his hands to Sangyeon’s neck to make him deepthroat the cock, he was only teasing until now. When he heard him gag, he knew he had achieved his goal.  
Minho was pressing his trainer clad foot into Juyeon’s crotch, who pulled Minho by his ass to the front so he could get to his ass and start rimming him, as good as possible. 

Sangyeon pulled off from Minho’s cock and was thrown onto his back. Chan started to aggressively make out with him, while undressing them both head to toe. He slammed his big cock into Sangyeon’s barely prepared hole, making the older guy scream in pain and pleasure. Chan grabbed his stained underwear and shoved it into his mouth, ordering ‘ Enjoy it! You told me too often that you like being treated like a little slut and that’s what you are getting, bitch. Look at your cock, so massive and thick but so useless.’ The talk made Sangyeon moan even through his sullied gag. Chan lifted up Sangyeon’s legs to not only fuck him harder but also to be above him, spitting repeatedly in to his face. 

Next to them was Minho teasing his own wet hole with his fingers, while Juyeon was worshipping his feet. Blissed out by his task, wanting to make the boy he liked for a long time to feel good.  
Chan and Minho crossed eyes and Minho knew what to do. ‘Juyeon, lie down next to Sangyeon! You wanna be a good slut for mommy, right?’ Juyeon’s dick twitched and hurried to take the position, he was ordered to take.  
Minho stood over him and squeezed his balls and cock with his bare foot till it was partially covered in pre cum. He lifted his foot up to Chan’s face to instantly too it in his mouth and licked up the clear fluid, while thrusting into Sangyeon even harder, who’s hard cock stood up, inviting Juyeon to play with it. 

Chan pulled out the underwear from Sangyeon’s mouth, allowing him and Juyeon to make out. Meanwhile Minho was done with Chan and lowered his body down onto Juyeon. Engulfing his cock, similar sized to Chan, in his ass and starting to ride it in a brutal pace.  
Juyeon and Sangyeon were making out, Juyeon’s hands were kept busy with Minho’s nipples after he had asked him to “play with mommy’s big tits.  
Miho’s left hand was playwing with his cock, while his right was spanking Chan’s pale, firm butt. Flexing and relaxing with his relentless thrusts into Sangyeon. 

Juyeon was first to cum, shooting all his load into Minho, who stood up and offered his hole to Chan, who greedily lapped up all the cum. This made him cum deep inside Sangyeon, who Chan knew liked to keep loads inside him. Juyeon had resumed jerking off Sangyeon, making the oldest cum all over his hands. Juyeon used the sticky cum to just press one finger past his tight rim, making him shoot his load high, right onto his face, leading to the other 3 makingout wth him at the same time.

They collapsed there to be found by someone, but whoever it was, they would enjoy the sight.


End file.
